Across All Worlds Book Four: Eternia
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] With danger lurking, Adam and Adora must face both the history of Eternia and plan for the future! Plus: a major turning point in Adam and Teela's relationship! Please R&R!
1. The Tales of Eternia

Author's Note:

99 percent of the characters presented in this story are the property of Mattel and Filmation and do not belong to me in anyway. This is a Fanfiction, written solely for the entertainment of its readers and myself. I make zero cash off of this.

This is a continued re-write of the original "The Final Adventure." It is the beginning of much longer fanfic that will now be in tune with the fanfics written since then. It is therefore in the same continuity as "Preludes and Beginnings," "He-Man: Year One," "The Day That Nothing Happened," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "Liberty and Valor," "Manifest Destiny," "Roots," "Deus Ex Machina," "My Blue Reflection," and "The Last Battle."

It continues the "Final Adventure" storyline that began in "Return to Eternia," and continued into "A Winter's Heart," and "The Shroud of the Horde." Both fics were edited slightly to reflect changes in the continuity. It is important to have read these three stories first. But if you didn't, here is what happened last time.

Previously:

During the five years He-Man and Skeletor were in the Tri-Solar System, Horde unleashed a renewed attack on both Eternia and Etheria. With Etheria placed into suspended animation and Eternia conquered by Hordak, He-Man was in for quite the shock when his long-term mission on Primus ended. However, with the help of his friends, he managed to overthrow Hordak and free Eternia. In time, Etheria was as well restored.

In the aftermath of Etheria's restoration, Queen Adora married SeaHawk. Most recently, Skeletor, who had returned from his exile and had been working in the background, made his prensece known to He-Man.

He-Man himself was feeling quite distraught, having not too long ago learned that ever-present war between Good and Evil had been manipulated by the Cosmic Enforcers for a dark reason . . .

* * *

Chapter One: "Tales of Eternia"

* * *

The sun was setting on Eternia when the portal opened and Adora stepped out. Just two days after her honeymoon ended and it was back to work already. She sighed, not wanting these blissful post-wedding days to be replaced by the newest crisis. However, the summons made by Adam was quite insistent that she return to her royal duties as soon as possible.

Adam himself stood at the edge of the courtyard. Years of training as a Force Captain caused Adora to notice the extra security.

"What happened?" she asked.

Adam looked away, but was grim-faced. Again. She was getting tired of that.

"How was the honeymoon?"

"Fine, but I told you that two days ago when I got back to Brightmoon. What is happening here?"

Adam looked at her with honest eyes. "Skeletor is back."

Adora sighed heavily. "Not unexpectedly."

"I wish I didn't share that sentiment. I thought I had him taken care of, but . . ."

"I thought the same with Hordak, Adam. Don't worry about it. What happened? What did he do?"

"Broke into Central Tower and made off with the ram skull. I believe he's going to reconstruct the Havoc Staff."

"By the First Ones," Adora grunted. "Have you heard from Snake Mountain yet?"

"Nothing, but I don't think he's working with Evil-Lynn. It's not like him to go on these missions on his own. If he had the power of Snake Mountain behind him, I would have been fighting Webstor, Beast-Man, and Ninjor."

She nodded. "Right. Have you informed the Sorceress?"

He sighed and looked away.

"Adam!" she yelled. "All right, that's it. Spill it. Everything. Every single detail. Whatever the hell happened between you and the Sorceress, whatever you found out in the caverns underground . . . spill it now."

"Adora . . . it's . . ."

He looked at her. Beneath the mask of frustration was the deep yearning to know and understand what her twin was dealing with.

"All right," he said at last. "Come with me."

They walked across the courtyard and took a seat at a picnic table. He told her what he was told by the Faceless One.

The Cosmic Enforcers had brought Earth's humanity to Eternia, changing them only in slight and subtle ways so they could adapt to life on Eternia. Years later, during the time of Preternia, the mighty King Grayskull was killed in a battle with Serpos. His sword was shattered, but under the advisement of the Cosmic Enforcers, was reforged into the Swords of Darkness, Power, Deception, and Protection.

Much later, they gave technology to the Ancients, and then to the Elders – all in the hopes of increasing the war between Good and Evil. Most recently, Zodak had He-Man recover the Starseed, which could alter reality itself. In the aftermath of a final Eternian battle, the universe would then be altered to fit whichever was the winning side. In addition to this, Stonedar and Rokkon had spied on Eternia for Zodak.

After he was done telling his story, Adora sat quietly for a few long moments, rolling it all over in her mind. Finally, she turned to her brother.

"You believe it's true?"

"Completely. Skeletor knows it too."

"And you believe him?"

"Yes, in this, I do."

Adora went quiet again. Adam looked down uselessly at the brick ground.

"Let's go to the Sorceress."

He perked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Now. Let's go. We confront her about this and figure out just how we can get out of it."

"Out of it?" he questioned. "Out of what?"

Adora looked hard at her brother. "You're kidding me, right? This entire time, you've just been mad about the situation? Adam . . . wake up. We're heroes. We fight this. We figure out how to fight this and we win it. Understand?"

"I . . ."

"UP. NOW."

* * *

The trip to Castle Grayskull was quiet. Adam and Adora had slipped out, preventing any one from escorting them. But in addition to that, Adam just didn't know what to say to Adora. He had of course been thinking of ways to undo what had been done – though most of them had included time travel and each scenario he thought of ended in disaster.

Adora was also in deep thought, her mind still rolling the story around, trying to find a flaw and hole. She had had limited experience with the Cosmic Enforcers, so maybe it just didn't impact her as much. Though learning that Etheria's humans came from Eternia, who themselves came from Earth was a bit of a shock.

The Talon Fighter landed in front of Castle Grayskull. The night was balmy and thick with humidity. The moons were ¼ in the night sky, lightning only a little bit of the land around them.

"Sorceress!" shouted Adora, picking up for any pussyfooting Adam was making.

The jawbridge slowly clanged open and Adam and Adora entered the ancient fortress.

They walked across the bridge, through the foyer and finally into the throne room. The Sorceress sat upon her throne and watched as the pair walked towards her.

"Your majesties," she said, her tone respectful. "I never had the chance to congratulate you both."

"Thank you," Adora said.

Adam simply nodded. "I . . ." he began, but couldn't find the words.

The Sorceress sighed.

"Enough," Adora told them both. "Adam told me everything he learned about Eternia and the Cosmic Enforcers. We're here now to ask for you help. What has been set in motion must be stopped. Is it possible?"

"I . . . I am not sure."

Adam sighed. "Sorceress . . ."

"Adam, stop," Adora cut in. "Sorceress, why can't you tell us? If you know something, why must you keep yourself from telling us?"

"I am bound by a sacred oath not to reveal any information in regards to the Cosmic Enforcers and what they have done to Eternia. You must know that if I could tell you anything, I would . . ."

"See?"

"Who are you sworn to?" asked Adora. "We are the champions of Grayskull. We are the heirs to He-Ro and King Grayskull. Who holds a higher title than that?"

"I do."

The twins spun around and saw a woman standing in the doors to the foyer. She was pleasant looking, but had a strange maternal look to her. Her skin was green and she wore a red snake-like armor. Two wings hung from her back.

Adam and Adora heard a gasp from the throne and turned to see the Sorceress bowing.

"My lady!"

"Who are you?" asked Adam, not sure what to do.

The woman smiled and walked towards them. As she did, the jawbridge clanged shut and the doors to the foyer closed. A deep and cold wind drifted into the throne room and it seemed as though all of Castle Grayskull moaned sadly at her presence.

"My name is Veena, the Goddess. Or what is left of her," the woman answered. "I have been pulled in many places, but I am the final piece. I have returned to my final resting place at last."

"You're a ghost?" asked Adora.

"More than that, dear Adora. I am your ancient grandmother. Wife of King Grayskull. My power was released into Castle Grayskull during Preternia. That is a long story . . . and I believe it is time you hear it."

Adam looked to his sister, then back to the Sorceress. Much to his surprise, the look on the Sorceress' face was that of incredible hope.

"Teelana," Veena said to the Sorceress, "the three of you will need coffee and tea. I have many tales to tell and the night will be quite long without proper refreshments."

"The northwest tower?"

Veena nodded. Adam had been in that tower before. Veena walked – or floated, it seemed – past them and went to one of the stairways.

"What stories do you have to tell us?" asked Adora curiously.

"Many of which are a concern to you. Many that the Sorceresses I've put into service have been forbidden to tell."

Veena said no more and the twins simply followed her to the tower. Adora took a seat in one of large pillows. Adam sat on a hefty chair. Veena sat simply on a low stool. Only a minute or two after they arrived, the Sorceress came to the room, a tray with coffee, tea, and some snacks in her hands. To Adam, she looked like a waitress and that seemed so wrong . . .

He took the tray for her and set it on the small table. Despite the previously balmy air outside, the castle seemed so cool – too cool. Outside the window, a fog began to slither across the land.

"Where shall I begin?" asked Veena, looking to the Sorceress as she made herself comfortable in a rocking chair next to the now roaring fire.

"The beginning."

Veena smiled. "The beginning."

And like that, everything was revealed to them . . .

* * *

The worlds cooled in the aftermath of Creation. Some took hundreds of years, some took days, and some took billions of years. But long after the universe was birthed and when Earth was seeing mankind begin to flourish, life came to Eternia.

Eternia was unique.

At the heart of Eternia was the Starseed, the left-over of Creation. So brightly did it burn that it bent time and space. This bend brought forth magic, which seemed to overflow on Eternia. Creatures marvelous and terrifying rose on this magic-brimmed world and there were those that could control vast amounts of the magics of Eternia.

Thus, rose of the Gods of Eternia.

In very little time, these Gods made war with each other. Magic was misused, a gist mishandled. Violence threatened to destroy world. So it was that the Gods reached to stars for help, for guidance. Good and Evil were not new concepts to the Gods, but those called the Cosmic Enforcers didn't understand either one.

The Cosmic Enforcers quickly learned of the Starseed and decided that the Gods should have avatars to continue their war, so that the Starseed would be preserved. Mankind had had experiences with Good and Evil, so they brought Earthlings to Eternia. Modifications were made so they could access the magic of Eternia.

Mankind made war themselves. In time, however, the Gods still warred. Many of them either died or faded away. As they did, magic began to slowly drift from Eternia.

By the time the period known as Preternia began, only two Gods were left . . . Veena, the Goddess; and Serpos, her greatest enemy.


	2. King Grayskull and Veena the Goddess

Chapter Two: "King Grayskull and Veena the Goddess"

* * *

The Ape-Clan built the fortress above the Abyss for a reason, but they were too busy with their petty rivalry with the Snake-Clan to really care. When their leader, the mighty King Grayskull, returned to the fortress, he was certain they would begin to ask him questions. But they didn't. Instead, King Grayskull had questions of his own.

"Strange things have happened, mighty King Grayskull," said Knon. "A man with no face and another man with three came here and forced us to work with them."

Grayskull grumped. "What happened after that?"

"We battled Ziola and the Snake-Clan, who were being aided by strangers as well. In the end, all of the strangers were gone, leaving only us."

Grayskull looked carefully at Knon. Grayskull was a huge man – eight feet tall and almost pure muscle. Blonde hair ran down to his mid-back. A thick hide of fur hung down his ankles. When he was a child, his father was welcomed into the Ape-Clan was given the position of King when all other leaders were killed. Grayskull simply took up the role and proofed to be even smarter than his father – and the rest of the Ape-Clan.

King Grayskull was on year-long pilgrimage to the northlands, where hoped to learn the secrets of channeling the great power that existed on Eternia. Magic. Hence the building of his fortress upon the Abyss. The center of the planet was said to contain more magic than anywhere else in the world.

"How was your pilgrimage, King?" asked Knon as they entered the throne room.

"Excellent. I have learned many secrets and I believe we now have the means of channeling vast forces of magic."

He pulled out one of two scrolls. The one had a circle set up behind a throne; two tablets sat on either side of the throne.

"The Great Eye," Grayskull whispered, voice full of wonder. "It uses the power of universe to tap into the center of Eternia's magic."

"Wondrous, my King."

"Indeed. I want it built . . . and quickly."

"Right away, my King. To smite the Snake-Clan, we must have the power of magic!"

"Wrong," Grayskull replied. "The time has come for the Snake-Clan and the Ape-Clan to set aside this war."

"My King! The Snake-Clan are led by Veena! The power she wields is unfair! She is dangerous!"

Grayskull shook his head, knowing that Knon would never understand. "She is not, Knon. Besides, there is a greater concern. During my pilgrimage, I have heard rumors that Serpos is moving. The last of the Gods is breathing terrible magic upon villages in the east. If Serpos is indeed striking against the world of Men, we must join with the Snake-Clan."

"My King, you must be jesting! The Snake-Clan is by all rights in league with Serpos!"

"Merely symbols, Knon. Tear away your fears and let us focus on building the Great Eye. If we will have any hope, it shall be in that."

* * *

Veena returned to the lands that belonged to the Snake-Clan. Much like King Grayskull, she too had been on pilgrimage. However, hers had been unsuccessful. She had of course senses the disruptions in time/space, but she had been unable to locate where they had occurred. She hoped to speak to Ziola about, the Snake-Clan's leader.

But it was upon finding the main village empty that Veena started to sense a dark and terrible evil at work.

The village was settled atop of a hill over looking a huge forest the stretched for many thousands of miles. In the moonlight, Veena could see very little. But as she continued to search the village, she became aware of a noise from the forest. Her wings fluttered behind her back.

She heard a hiss nearby.

"Who is there?" commanded Veena, energy sparking to life around her hands.

A creature appeared at the end of a row of teepees. She was a Naga and with thick green scales. "I am Vipera," the woman said. "Bitch-Daughter of Serpos."

"What business does Serpos have here?"

"You have committed an affront to my father by claiming to be the Snake-Clan and wearing that armor. The residents of this village have learned the true meaning of being Snake."

There was a rumble nearby. Veena sensed a wave of destructive thoughts. She took to the air and witnessed a mob of Snake-like people emerging from the forest. The entire village was transformed into Snake-Men.

"What terrible work has been done here," Veena gasped upon seeing them.

"My work," came a thundering, hissing voice. Veena turned and watched a massive Snake rose from the forest. "Veena, it has been so long."

"Serpos. I thought you were slumbering along the banks of the Blood River."

"I have awakened to undo you and to bring about the downfall of mankind. I have changed those that swore loyalty to you. Changed now, they have no one else to turn to."

Veena turned to the now Snake-Men Snake-Clan. Ziola stepped out from the crowd.

"My lady Veena, no one else will accept us like this. Only Serpos will have us."

"That is a lie!" Veena shouted, but was suddenly aware of green flames roaring around her. Her wings gave out and the Goddess crashed onto the ground.

Serpos rose up high and looked down upon her with terrible red eyes. Vipera was laughing madly.

Veena unleashed a beam of white light from her hands. It struck Serpos and sent the Viper God reeling backwards, screeching. Veena's wings thundered and she was in the air in a flash. She could hear Serpos roaring far behind her, but Veena was faster than he ever could hope to be.

* * *

Hours later, Veena arrived at the site of another village. Much like the previous one, it appeared to be abandoned. However, upon closer inspection, she found a group of non-transformed warriors sitting around a small fire.

"Great Veena!" shouted the tribe leader.

"You are Ogac, correct?" asked Veena.

"Yes, my Goddess. Among your greatest warrior parties. Are you well?"

"I assume you know of the eastern village," she replied, not answering the question.

Ogac nodded. "All of them have been transformed, my Goddess, from the north to the south. We are all that is left."

Veena sighed heavily. "Then we must go to the Ape-Clan for help."

"Goddess, they are our enemies!"

"Choosing our enemies is a luxury we can afford to make any more. Gather your supplies. We must leave before the sun rises."

Two days of travel later and the group arrived at the Ape-Clan fortress. Veena stood in the shadow of the massive stone structure, looking for hope in the glares of soldiers in the towers.

"King Grayskull!" she shouted. "We are in need of your help!"

There was a deep and hollow silence for long moments as Veena and her clansman stood in waiting. Activity persisted in the towers and along the top of the fortress. She prepared herself for a confrontation, though a heat in her stomach told her that battle would make matters worse . . . especially for her.

The drawbridge clanged open and out walked King Grayskull, long hair flowing across his shoulders in the stale wind.

"Veena, Goddess of the Snake-Clan, what brings you to the Ape-Clan fortress?"

"Serpos . . ." she said, but the burning feeling in her stomach caught up with the rest of her body. She could feel her magic ripple. Everything went suddenly dark and Veena fell to the ground . . .

* * *

"You are awake. Good."

Veena's eyes slowly took in the sights before her. Her body felt rejuvenated and despite some sourness her limps, she felt in good health and in good spirits again. King Grayskull sat next to her and small tendrils of smoke rose between their faces.

"Grayskull . . ." she whimpered. "What happened?"

"Serpos poisoned you. I healed you best I could, but you yourself did the rest of the work."

She smiled a little. "We Gods and Goddesses heal quickly," she replied. "I am quite astonished just how you were able to help me. I heard you were a mighty warrior, but you knowledge and workings of magics were unknown to me."

"It is a fairly new art to me. I am currently learning just how to channel the power of Abyss."

Veena's eyes widened. "I had no idea that was why you built the fortress here."

"The power within Eternia is the key to bringing about great peace."

"And have you discovered a way to channel the power?"

"I believe so, yes. It is called the Great Eye of the Universe."

Veena slowly nodded. "I have heard of such a device, though it has never been constructed before. You are as wise as you are fair, King Grayskull. Join with me and together, we shall stand against the might of Serpos and his bitch-daughter, Vipera." Her smile grew wide then. "I will teach you great magics and together, we shall bring about thunder and lightning to Serpos."

And so the days did pass. Veena taught King Grayskull much in the art of magics and mysticism. He learned quickly of these things. As one would suspect, these lessons became a starting point for deep and undeniable feelings for each other. Soon it was that they were holdings hands and kissing. Within a years time, Veena and Grayskull married.

The rumor of Serpos grew time in their minds. Scouts reported the Viper God had moved across the great Desert and into the Heaving Lands of the east.

But two years after their marriage and the union of the Ape-Clan and the Snake-Clan, word reached the King and Goddess-Queen that Serpos was once more on the move. For in that time, the united clans had known love and prosperity. But Veena awoke one winter morning and knew that Serpos was looking upon the united clans with a eye on jealousy and hate.

"I can feel his breath upon my neck," she spoke to Grayskull, sitting at the edge of their bed. "I can sense his eyes upon us."

"Then . . . we must see him destroyed," Grayskull replied, running his large hands across her green shoulders.

"You speak of something that I can not do."

"You are a Goddess."

She looked to him. "Once long ago, the Gods and Goddesses destroyed each other until only Serpos and myself were left. I vowed never to kill another. I know you understand my feelings, Grayskull. You quiver at the thought of killing a fellow human."

Grayskull nodded. "But I would, if given no other choice or if the man was wicked."

Veena sighed and looked her bare thighs. "I still can not, Grayskull. For you must understand that there is another reason for my stubbornness in this matter. I am pregnant with your child, my love."

Her body was suddenly overcome by his massive arms and his lips pressed onto hers. For they were both filled with great joy at this news.

But such joy was swallowed by grief and guilt. Serpos decimated the entire Crystal Palace and cast it into the sea. The rage of Serpos was too great to ignore now. So it was that Grayskull was struck with a plan.

Among the mightiest of forces in the universes were that of Good and Evil. It was obvious that the love that he and Veena shared was countered by the hatred that was wrought about by Serpos. Upon the completion of the Great Eye, Grayskull knew what had to be done.

The finest metals in all of Eternia were brought to him. Only by channeling the power of Eternia could these materials – Eternium, Cordite, and other irons – being forged into the kind of weapon that Grayskull hoped to make. So, with the Great Eye of the Universe finished, Grayskull stood ready.

"Are you certain this is what you wish to do?" asked Veena.

"Yes, my love," Grayskull answered.

The tablets were brought up next Grayskull's throne. The Eye was unlocked and opened up, looking out upon the cosmos. When the moons came to their apex, energy pulled between the center of Eternia and universe. Grayskull, standing before the Great Eye, was imbued with this power.

Veena watched as her beloved husband and king became a God himself – an equal. She could sense within him an intense moral struggle as to whether or not to use his new found power for the will of Good or Evil. She had no idea, but it was her love that kept him in a normal state of mind.

Burning with his great power, King Grayskull went to work. A forge burned from his bare hands and using a mighty hammer, he went work on a great blade. Using the forces of evil that seeped off of Serpos, he forged the blade with an amount of Evil in the forms of Darkness and Deception. Channeling the power of Good that he felt with his family, he forged within the blade also the will of Protection and his very own Power.

The sword was cooled and when the night of his ascension and his forging ended, King Grayskull shrugged off the power that the Great Eye had given him.

"Such power is not for such as I," he told Veena.

"It matters not, my love," she told him. "For a part of you has been joined with this sword. Tell me, mighty King Grayskull, what shall you call it?"

"It wields the very power of Eternia and the Universe. It contains within it great Good and terrible Evil. It is a mastery of many things. Therefore, I shall call it the Master Sword."

* * *

Days later, upon the top of Mount Imperium, King Grayskull bid each other their good byes.

"I shall stand upon here," she said to him, her belly growing with their child. "I will wait for you."

Sighing, he kissed her upon the cheek. "I can not guarantee my return, Veena. But if I die, know that it shall be for the betterment of all."

She sought to beg him stay, but she did not. King Grayskull and Veena kissed one final time before the mighty warrior set off with Ogac and Knon for the east.

Their destination was the Heaving Lands, where Serpos made his home. Specifically, along the Blood River, which flowed through the Heaving Lands until reaching Blood Falls. An hour from the Heaving Lands, King Grayskull turned to his faithful companions.

"This trial is mine alone to face, my friends. Upon the end of the battle, come and find me. If I am dead, bring me body to Veena. Above all, secure the blades of the Master Sword. It alone is more powerful than I could ever hope to be."

And with that, Grayskull walked into the Heaving Lands alone.

* * *

"What bussssinesss does the Ape-King have here upon the shores of the Blood River?" questioned Serpos as soon Grayskull was in sight.

"I have business with you, Serpos. Your evil has plagued Eternia long enough. I have come to defeat you."

"What hope have you against one such as I?"

Grayskull's mighty fists slammed against the ground. It shuddered and the Heaving Lands quaked. Much to his own surprise, Grayskull found his strength to be ever greater now that he had the Master Sword. Rocks and boulders fell onto Serpos, but the great snake was unfazed.

Serpos smashed into King Grayskull, but the warrior moved fast and leapt onto Serpos face. He dug the Master Sword into Serpos' cheek and there seemed to be a burst of lightning as Good and Evil collided. Serpos roared and shook. Grayskull was thrown clean off of Serpos and landed near the Blood River.

Grayskull stood slowly up, but was suddenly engulfed with green flames. Serpos laughed madly as vile and terrible power burned into King Grayskull. But as he struggled against the attack, King Grayskull felt part of himself joining with the Master Sword, as if part of his very spirit had been poured into it that night he forged it.

"The power . . . of Eternia . . ." he muttered, the Master Sword starting to glow silver in his hands. He felt a deep and intense connection with the Master Sword increase. Power flowed between he and his blade and King Grayskull felt a rush power.

Strength returned and he raised the Master Sword to Serpos. A pulse of golden light exhausted the green flames and a blast of silver lightning shot from the tip of the Master Sword. It struck Serpos square in the head. Serpos went wild, his tail flaying out of control. The Heaving Lands were smashed to bit.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" shouted Grayskull, lightning fuming from the Master Sword.

Serpos, in a valiant effort to destroy King Grayskull, summoned all of his power. Grayskull could feel a terrible cold pull in to Serpos. Power sizzled on Serpos' scales. The Snake God roared loudly and unleashed pure evil power on King Grayskull.

King Grayskull thought of all the good within him – his love of Veena, his hope for the future, his loyalty to his people – and channeled it in all in one final assault. As the forces of Good and Evil collided, the ground shook, a terrible storm was unleashed, and power unlike any the world had seen exploded. The Heaving Lands collapsed into a valley.

In the end, it was King Grayskull that stood the victory. His power – his love, his goodness – overcame that of Serpos. In the final moments of battle, Serpos climbed to a new spire of stone next to the Blood Falls. It was there, issuing forth one final roar, that Serpos died.

King Grayskull was killed that day, though a part of him lived. For his love and power had grown so strong in those last minutes of war, that he was forever joined with the Master Sword.

Ah, but the Master Sword itself was broken into four shards. As the smoldering of the new valley began to cool, Ogac and Knon retrieved the four shards and the broken body of King Grayskull.

They need not tell Veena the Goddess that King Grayskull was dead. For as she stood upon Mount Imperium and sensed the incredible energy vibrations, she knew that she had lost her husband and the father to her child. She wept there upon the mountain. Her tear became the Bitter Rose and Mount Imperium was suddenly covered in such Roses; it was renamed Rose Mountain. On the mountain, part of her spirit remained in constant sadness, for the Goddess was slowly flaking away.

* * *

There were affairs that needed to be attended to, but Veena felt that they were unnecessary until after the birth of her child. After her son, Roget, was born, Veena began to understand the nature of everything that had to be handled. Though Roget was young and the heir to the united clans, she feared that perhaps it was best if she was not part of his life.

The Snake-Men were afoot, led by the bitch-daughter Vipera, self-proclaimed Goddess of Venom. In addition to that, though, Veena felt as though the time of Gods was at long last coming to an end. Serpos was the last to fall of her brethren, leaving just Veena now.

"What shall we do now?" asked Ogac one evening after Roget's birth. "Our enemies far to the east are numerous."

Veena sighed. "This place is not as it once was," she told him. "The power that Grayskull unleashed here has bonded with the walls, ceilings and floors. The very empowered spirit of Grayskull lingers here, though subtle. I believe that as time goes on, it shall only grow stronger."

"What do you suggest we do?" Knon asked.

"This fortress must now become a castle. Home to the greatest power on Eternia – the power of Grayskull."

"Castle Grayskull?" asked Knon.

Veena smiled a little. "Yes. And to that end, this place must be the epitome of mystery and fright. No one must enter here unless otherwise allowed to."

"How should we do that, Queen-Goddess Veena?" Knon questioned.

"A skull," said Ogac. "In the front of the fortress. A massive skull."

Knon grinned. "I concur."

Veena approved and the pair walked off immediately, preparing the construction of such a thing. Months passed and in time, the fortress was slowly being converted into Castle Grayskull. Many of the clansmen were leaving the fortress, heading south into the Fertile Plains. Their chambers were converted into storehouses of things of wonder and magic. Veena spent long hours of the night writing scrolls and drawing up maps – as well as tending to Roget. Some of the chambers had even become storehouses for mystical tomes and artifacts.

The skull stood in front of Castle Grayskull, looking menacing and threatening. Many had even started referring the drawbridge as the jawbridge.

But despite all these changes, Veena still felt within her a need to release herself from these bindings. And though she so loved Roget, she feared what the effect of having a Goddess for a mother would have on the boy. Plus, she worried that Vipera would seek vengeance upon her family by striking at Roget. It was said she wandered in the wilderness of the Vine Jungle with her pet, Pythor.

So it was that Veena moved quickly to tend to her affairs. First, among all things, was the fate of young Roget. She placed him in the care of Ogac and his wife, Lonel, and then set them upon a village far to the south of Grayskull.

The night before they were due to leave, Veena visited her son as he slumbered.

"Oh, my boy, forgive me," she pleaded softly. "Though I love you more than words can say, I fear for your safety and your life if you remain here. If you find your thoughts of me turning ill, I understand, but I beg of you to please know that it was all for the better." She sighed and kissed him softly on his brow. "Some day, you shall be the leader of these people. Now know that there is power in your blood and all those that share it shall find destiny here, at Castle Grayskull. I love you, Roget. I hope you never forget that."

* * *

Roget never saw his mother again and she was forced to turn her gaze from him in the hopes of him never being endangered. As the days rolled on and on, Veena knew that she needed to find a keeper of Castle Grayskull, to protect its vast powers and secrets. Knon was sent out into the Vine Jungle and a young teenager named Lindy.

Lindy's village was destroyed by Vipera and Pythor. Veena trained and tutored Lindy in the ways of magic. However, in these days, bitterness hung in the heart of Veena.

"There must be a code of conduct, Lindy," Veena told her one day. "For though the gifts you shall receive will bring you great magic, you must remain at your post. Once every twenty years, you will be able to walk among mortals – as Grayskull shall vanish to gather its strength and to tighten its binding with the universe. However, you must remain a virgin for as long as you hold the role of Sorceress. Should you become with child during the time when you are mortal and should this child be female, then the daughter is fated to become the Sorceress. If it is a boy, then you can not be its mother."

Though it pained her greatly, Lindy had known nothing but tragedy and feared having someone she was close with.

"There will come a time when you must be willing to release yourself from the bindings as Sorceress of Grayskull. When that times comes, seek out a replacement for whom you know shall have great potential, strong will, and pure spirit."

* * *

Not long after bringing Lindy into her apprentice-ship that Veena was faced with what to do with the shards of Grayskull's Master Sword.

"They should be thrown into the Abyss," she said mildly.

"No, my lady," argued Knon. He was among the few that visited Grayskull anymore. "There is a great strength in these shards yet."

"Lindy? What are your thoughts?" asked Veena of her apprentice.

"You told there was still great evil in the world. These shards can combat that evil, correct? Maintaining them is important."

"Shards are but pieces of a blade. What shall I do?"

Veena thought on this long and hard. Finally, with no answers, she turned to the ones her brethren turned to so long ago – the Cosmic Enforcers. Her mind reached out into the stars and she summoned among them one of their greatest agents.

"My name is Zodak."

Veena looked him up and down. "I am Veena, Goddess-Queen of Castle Grayskull."

"Yes. I remember you," Zodak replied. "The others Gods have fallen or faded?"

"War has destroyed them," Veena answered sadly. "Tell me, Zodak," she said showing him the shards, "what shall I do with these? They are imbued with the forces of both Good and Evil. Shall I toss them into the Abyss? Shall I reforged the sword that they once were united to form?"

Zodak looked upon the shards and didn't answer for a few very long moments. A pang of doubt struck Veena, but before she could say anything, Zodak answered.

"Four shards for four swords," said Zodak. "Two for Good, two for Evil."

And so, the swords were reforged by Veena herself. She created two of the blades with the love of her family in mind – the Swords of Power and Protection. She could sense the power and will of her departed husband within those shards and his love and bond told her that someday, someone in their bloodline (if they were worthy and pure) could channel the great power of Grayskull – both King and Castle. The two others swords – Darkness and Deception – were forged as counters for the other pair, but would hopefully never end up in the hands of those that could properly wield them.

The hammer that forged the blades had, during its work, becoming empowered as well. Veena used her magic to transform it into the Staff of Power. It sat along with the four swords in what was now called the Hall of Secrets.

* * *

So it was, months later, that Vipera learned at last of Castle Grayskull and sought after it. She released Pythor into the wilds of the Vine Jungle and set out after Castle Grayskull. Veena saw this in a object she called the Mirror of Vision and decided to confront her first.

"This shall be my final task her on Eternia," Veena said. "Though part of me lingers atop of Rose Mountain, it is with Vipera that I shall thrust my last with."

Lindy nodded. "What shall I do?"

"The time of the Gods has ended, Lindy. You are now the Sorceress of Grayskull. Behold!"

A large block in the floor moved away and into was poured the very power of Veena. After long moments of power being released into the empty space, Veena stepped back, looking weaker.

"The Pool of Power," she declared. "From which, you may draw strength. Enter it and become transformed!"

Lindy entered it. There was a burst of light and energy and when she walked out, she was indeed transformed. She had great power and she wore now the garb of the Sorceress.

"Good journey, Lindy, Sorceress of Grayskull."

Veena then departed Castle Grayskull.

* * *

"Blood for blood!" shouted Vipera as she was approached by Veena. "Your husband killed my father!"

"He did not wish to, but he had to do it because there was no other choice," Veena replied.

"There is no more talk on this matter. The day has come for you to die and for the Goddess of Venom to reign!"

"I think not."

Despite her words, Veena made no visible move towards Vipera. Instead, her body began to glow silver. Green lightning fired from Vipera's fingers, striking Veena. Veena's body was suddenly overcome in the glow and it seemed to vaporize. Vipera grinned, uncertain as to exactly what had just happened.

She was not victorious.

Veena, in a spirit form, shot from her vaporized body and slammed right into Vipera. Vipera screamed as her rival ripped through her. White lightning came from various directions, each one hitting Vipera with such intense ferocity.

"I shall not kill you," Veena said as the lightning continued to smash into Vipera's body. Veena was rising out Vipera's body, her wings spread wide, her ghost-like hands atop of Vipera's head. "I am taking far from here. Let there also be a curse upon you, bitch-daughter. For if you should break from the dimension I am taking you to, you can not _ever_ claim a body that is not of man-flesh."

Vipera would have sought to defy Veena, but for all her strength, she could not move. There was yet another rapid series of lightning blasts . . . and both of them were gone.

Time went on and on. The days of Preternia found their way into the First Age. Roget was proclaimed king of the United Clans. As his line of children grew longer and longer, they settled a plateau declared it called Eternos. Lindy would eventually pass on the mantle of the Sorceress to a woman named Eika, who could handle the loneliness and eventually passed it on to Velera.

The world went on.


	3. The Ancients and the Arrival

Chapter Three: "The Ancients and the Arrival of Technology"

* * *

The Energy Beast roared and struggled against the mighty chains. Forge grunted and turned to the others. The Ancients stood above the mighty creature that had been born out of terrible and vile magic.

"Will your chains hold?" questioned Intrepid.

"Of course they will," Forge grunted in response, insulted that the question had even been asked.

"He's just making sure," Master said then. "It took all of us to defeat the Energy Beast." He sighed heavily. "If only Light-Hope and Dark-Hope had remained on Eternia to help us subdue him, then we could have saved many lives . . ."

Unity placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Their role on Eternia was fulfilled. They saw to that. Now, they have left for Etheria."

Indeed they had. This was mid-way through the First Age and shortly after the Ancients split Eternia into the Dark and Light Hemisphere in an attempt to calm the growing conflicts between Good and Evil. Light-Hope and Dark-Hope had been chosen to aide in this task, and even though they had used their great power to gather the respective forces to each side, the pair had grown frustrated. They took with them a number of humans and fled to the stars – presumably Etheria.

"What can we do?" asked Strength.

"Kill it," returned Ground.

"Impossible," LifeDeath responded. "You can't kill nor destroy pure energy."

"She's right," said Nature, who would later become Science.

All of the Ancients were indeed present, being: Ground, Wind, Water, Fire, Strength, Thought, Heart, Population, Animals, Peoples, Ancients, Before, Phoenix, Nature, Sorcery, Unity, Good, Evil, Time, Space, Intrepid, Forge, Master, and a visage of Procrustus.

"It is obvious to me that no force on this world can end the threat of the Energy Beast," said Procrustus then and he turned the attention of the debate to him. "The chains which bind him maybe great, but there is no guarantee for success."

"Too true," stated Population. "Perhaps . . . containment?"

"There is nothing on Eternia that can contain him," announced Nature.

"Then perhaps we must look to the stars to assistance," replied Master. "Long ago, the Gods communicated with celestial knights called the Cosmic Enforcers. I've heard that they have amazing contraptions far beyond what we are capable of. Perhaps we must summon them."

They put it to a vote. While some of them were uncertain about the decision, it was agreed by all of the Ancients that the Cosmic Enforcers be summoned.

* * *

Days later, in the Fertile Plains, two Cosmic Enforcers arrived. One was Zodak, but the other was a man by the name of Prometheus. The Ancients were gathered to greet these two, save Procrustus, who remained the center of Eternia.

"I am Prometheus," the second Cosmic Enforcer greeted. He was taller than Zodak, and though their armor was similar, his was blue instead of red. In his hand was a massive staff with a few small monitor upon it.

"I am the leader of the Cosmic Enforcers," he continued. "Long ago in the history of your world, I helped seed this world with your ancestors. Since then, I see now that the Gods of old have fallen and the war between Good and Evil continues on."

"Indeed, that is true," returned Master. "I am Master, leader of the Ancients. It was during one such battle, I should note, that an enemy arose. The Energy Beast. A foul beast, unable to remain tamed by our strength. We ask you for assistance."

Prometheus turned to Zodak, and they both went completely silent. Thought could sense telepathy going between them, but their connection was impossible to pry. After a few long moments, Prometheus lifted his staff. There was an intense blue light from the sky that shined down behind them.

The Ancients then watched as a massive tower made completely out of technology appeared.

"A gift," Prometheus declared.

"How can we use such a thing?" asked Unity.

"There are many parts to it," Zodak said then. "I understand the nature of your powers. You all mimic or represent various forces and elements found here on Eternia. One of you must therefore become a representative of the technology."

"I shall," Nature said, stepping forward. "I have learned all there is to learn of the nature of Eternia. This new science should provide me with vast insight."

So it was decided that Nature would become Science now. He began to work with the technology immediately, entering into the tower and seeking its secrets. They seemed to become one rather quickly. In the meantime, Prometheus and Zodak fled Eternia.

* * *

Science used devices of vast information called the Golden Discs of Knowledge as a guide for his learning. Within days, he constructed a prison for the Energy Beast within Mount Eternia. More than that, though, he also created sentries to guard the City of the Ancients – sentries he called Zactons. A teleporter was placed in the mountain of Point Dread to help protect the key to Castle Grayskull.

However, Master grew concerned over the use of this technology. It felt unnatural on Eternia. Therefore, as the Ancients prepared to go their separate ways, they hid away the technology beneath Mount Eternia. The seal to access the technology was then locked with various keys.

One was given to King Elon, the Elf-King of Dellos. He would later pass the key onto his son, Shorn.

One was given to Thunderwing, the Dragon-King. He would later pass the key onto his son, Granamyr.

One was given to Skytree, eldest of all trees and living things.

One was given to the Sorceress, who was named Valeria. She would later pass the key on her daughter, Mella. Mella would give the key to the next Sorceress, Kamthay.

The final key was held by Master himself. He would later pass it onto Eldor, of the Council of Elders.


	4. The Council of Elders

Author's Note: These are fairly short chapters, I know. Just bare with me. This is really the bulk of the backstory here and we'll be getting back to the main event soon. Comments – both negative and positive – are always appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Four: "The Council of Elders"

* * *

The rise of He-Ro was heralded by an amazing event on Eternia. A visitor from another world crash landed on the planet. His name was Hordak and with his ship destroyed, he sought guidance on his new homeworld. He was brought into the Council of Elders as an apprentice and worked with them in constructing the massive Great Towers. It was from the Great Towers that the Council of Elders sought to bring peace to the world torn apart by war.

But war was brewing anew.

Snake Mountain, which was Serpos' body, was filled with the activity of the Snake-Men. King Hiss, master of the Snake-Men unleashed his first assault upon the city that was called Eternos. The residents of Eternos were the descendants of King Grayskull and the united clans. King Tarvan was killed in the attack, though is heir was declared dead, the boy was in fact hidden among the people. The Elders helped save Eternos that dark day, but Eternos was without a king.

King Hiss rebuilt his army at Snake Mountain and fifteen years time, prepared a new attack. By this time, the hidden heir was ready and King Gray was brought forth. More than that, it was decided that the boy needed to be far more than just King – he needed to be a champion of Grayskull. The Sorceress at the time – Loriana – brought Gray to the Hall of Secrets. It was in the Hall of Secrets that the four blades of Grayskull and the Staff of Power sat, along with gifts from the Ancients.

Young King Grayskull chose the Staff of Power. With its power, he became the mighty He-Ro, a champion of Grayskull. He was given great strength in a mature body, and the mastery of the elements. He-Ro assembled warriors known as the Light Warriors and they clashed with the Snake-Men and defeated them.

However, this upset the balance of Good and Evil on Eternia. Zodak returned to the world to see to it that it was restored. He gave to King Hiss the ability to augment beasts and creatures with technology. This increased the strength of the Snake-Men and the war between Eternos and the Elders against the Snake-Men escalated. Hiss had even managed to kill the Sorceress of Grayskull, forcing her to be replaced by Kodac Ungll.

Both Adam and Adora were familiar with the story up to this point. They had in fact wondered just how Hiss had received the technology. What they did not know was what happened after they had left this era during their time traveling adventure . . .

* * *

Eldor walked into the Evergreen Forest three weeks after He-Man and She-Ra had returned to their own time. He came alone, despite representing the entire Council of Elders. As he neared his destination, one of his companions spoke. The mighty Skytree, oldest of all creatures on Eternia, addressed Eldor.

"I know why it is you have come," Skytree told the old wizard.

"I believe we have no choice," Eldor replied.

"The affairs of Mankind are not mine to meddle with, wise one," Skytree replied. "Master trusted me, and so I trust you."

"I do not care for the subject of this gathering," came the voice of Shorn. The Elf-King of Dellos arrived in short order. "Technology is untrustworthy. Master was right to condemn it."

"I agree," came a voice from above. Granamyr landed next to them all. "You are foolish to trust in it."

"These are desperate times. We were barely able to hold the Great Towers only three weeks ago. King Hiss has technology. It has increased the ferocity of his creatures. He is far greater a foe than before," Eldor explained. "We do not have a choice."

"There is always a choice," Shorn stated. "Always."

"And what would you have me to, Shorn? Stand aside while Hiss conquers the Great Towers and Eternos. You will not aide me. Granamyr helped, but his pride has stopped him from doing so again."

"Your people insulted us!" Granamyr shouted.

"We were unable to repay, Granamyr. Were you a true ally, then you would help us without needing repayment," Eldor replied.

"Enough of this," Skytree said suddenly. "An agreement was made by your predecessors. A vote must be made. I see for Eldor and the Council of Elders. Let the technology be brought forward."

A branch extended and upon it was the key to the chamber beneath Mount Eternia.

"I vote against Eldor. Let the technology lie," Shorn grunted.

"I vote against Eldor as well," Granamyr agreed. "Eldor, your decision is obvious. What of the Sorceress of Grayskull?"

Eldor pulled out her key from his robes. "She has sided with me."

Shorn snarled and cursed in Elvish. He pulled his key down out from his pocket and tossed it to the ground. "Our affairs on Eternia are over and done with," he remarked. "This ends the Elves of Dellos."

Granamyr dropped his key to the ground. "It will be a long time before the Dragons and Men associate."

The Dragon-King lifted into the sky was rarely seen for a thousand years.

* * *

As one would expect, the Council of Elders brought forth technology in limited spurts – only to aide in He-Ro in his war against the Snake-Men. In due time, the battle went the very halls of Snake Mountain. In the lowest chamber of the mammoth fortress, He-Ro and all of the Elders cast Hiss and his army into the Void, but at the cost of He-Ro's life.

The technology was sealed back up, but much of it was installed in Castle Grayskull to help monitor for threats and to help protect it.

A decade later, Hordak revealed himself to be a spy for the vast interstellar Horde Empire. He assassinated all of the Apprentices, but was stopped by the Elders from doing any more harm. However, Hordak was still able to flee Eternia.


	5. Come What May

Chapter Five: "Come What May"

* * *

"The rest you know," Veena said then. The air was still dank and chilly and both Adam and Adora stared intently at Veena. "When the Horde Incursion occurred, the Council of Elders retrieved some of the technology and helped Eternos and various other kingdoms develop computers, airships and pop-guns. Thus leading to now."

The four of them sat in still silence, staring not at each other, but at something randomly in the room. "It's . . . a lot to take in," Adora said at last, gazing into her tea cup.

"What can we do from here?" Adam questioned.

Veena looked to the Sorceress and nodded. The Sorceress spoke up. "There is danger in every step you take. Adora, you spoke of changing what the Cosmic Enforcers. Doing that would risk their wrath. And now that Skeletor knows that it was indeed a blood relative that was champion of Grayskull, he knows that he has a right to this power. It has most certainly re-dedicated him to his cause."

"What about the other races of Eternia?" Adora asked.

"The Elves found out about the Cosmic Enforcers, didn't they? That it was all an elaborate judgment," Adam assumed.

"In time, they did, yes," the Sorceress replied. "They told the others of the terrible scheme and all agreed to flee Eternia together."

"Then perhaps they can help us," Adora said. "Right?"

"I do not know, Adora," Sorceress answered.

"Can anyone help us?"

Veena sighed heavily. "There is one. While the Elders had indeed sealed away the technology after the Snake-Men Wars, they kept the Golden Discs of Knowledge. They gleamed upon the Cosmic Enforcer's plans. Unfortunately, they all too aware of encouraging their wrath. Thus, they left the Golden Discs with one whom they knew had a conflicted heart. More than that, they gave a great power to one who can not help but be honest. A child . . ."

"Starchild," Adam whispered. "She's the key to this? How?"

Veena shook her head. "I do not know completely."

Adam leaned back, his mind rolling over all that he had learned. Skeletor, more driven than ever. The history of the Eternia and the Cosmic Enforcers role in it explained. Starchild, possibly the only hope. What could he do now? What was the next step?

Veena stood up. Outside, the long hours of the night were ending and the sun was slowly rising. Had they really been here all night?

"Know now that what is to come will be the final conflict. Of all the trials you have faced, this is the greatest." Veena grimed. "Zodak told me that the Swords of Grayskull would be used in the final battle. He called it Rohana'Rota. For all the deceit that has come, Zodak's words were true he uttered that phrase."

Adam felt as though a great weight had been rolled upon him. He looked to his sister, who had that 'I'm ready for anything but this is going to trouble' look on her face. Years of Horde training, he assumed, must have given her that look.

"And now . . . my time has come to an end."

"What do you mean?" asked Adora, glancing at the Sorceress. The Sorceress was not shocked by this, but looked on with a strange sort of respect on her face.

"I am but a shadow of Veena. She has long since passed on. So then must I."

"I have one more question," Adam asked before he was even able to stop himself. The question had literally popped into his head.

"Yes?"

"You and King Grayskull . . ." he began slowly. "Even when there was rumor of war with Serpos and Vipera, the two of you married. Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes. Weren't you worried that . . ." H paused, trying to get his words right. "Weren't you afraid that your relationship might be used against you?"

Veena frowned and stepped over to Adam. She took both his hands in hers. "Oh, Adam, my boy, is that what's been stopping you all these years?"

Adam blinked. "I . . ."

"Understand this, my boy. Love is a force greater than any other. Magic, science, Good, Evil . . . it doesn't matter. Love and compassion are the key. Against even the darkest of threats, love can stand mighty and tall."

There was a flash of light in Adam's hands. He felt . . . cloth?

"What is this . . . ?" he asked, opening up his hands. His blue eyes widened at what he saw. "I . . ."

"You know what to do with those, Adam," Veena said. "Good journey, my boy."

Veena turned to Adora then. Like with Adam, she held Adora's hands. A light formed in Adora's hands and she found she was holding a smooth milky white gem.

"You have known a home on two worlds, my dear," Veena said. "This will allow to journey to both worlds. It will also take you to the lost kingdoms."

"Thank you, Veena."

Veena smiled, kissed both Adam and Adora on the cheeks, then stepped out the door.

There was a suddenly burst of golden light. The castle creaked and seemed to shift a little. It was warm once again.

Sighing, Adora turned to Adam.

"Now what?"

Adam broke his gaze from what Veena had given him. "I think . . . we tell the others." He then turned to the Sorceress. "I'm sorry."

"As am I," she responded.

Much to Adam's surprise, she embraced him. Adam simply hugged back.

* * *

Hours later and in Central Tower, King Adam surveyed the table before him. He recited all of their names in his head. Man-At-Arms, Teela, Stratos, Man-E-Faces, Mekaneck, Ram Man, Buzz-Off, Fisto, Orko, Moss Man, Roboto, Sy-Klone, Rio-Blast, Snout Sprout, Extendar, Clamp Champ, Rotar, Pelicor, Woodsman, and Gwildor – all Heroic Warriors. With them were the Great Rebellion – Queen Angella, King Micah, Frosta, Glimmer, Castaspella, Mermista, Flutterina, Netossa, Bow, Sorrowful, Spinnerella, Bow, Peek-A-Blue, Madame Razz and Broom, and Kowl. Rounding the group out was King Randor, Queen Marlena, U-R, and Gleep.

"What I am about to say," he began, "will be difficult to follow. But it's the truth. Let me first tell you what we know for a fact . . ."

And thus, he told them of what he had learned about the Cosmic Enforcers and all of their manipulations. He told them – briefly – of King Grayskull, Veena, the Ancients, the Elders, Hordak, and He-Ro. He told them of the reason why the other races left Eternia.

After nearly an hour of speaking and with answering various questions, Teela raised her hand.

"What about the other races? Are they willing to return?"

"Adora and SeaHawk are seeing to that right now."

"How can we stop this, son?" asked Randor.

Adam smiled a little. "I have something in mind . . ."

* * *

Using the stone Veena gave her, Adora and SeaHawk appeared in the center of a dense forest. Almost immediately, eight Elves were upon them, bows and arrows trained on them.

"HALT THERE, INTRUDER!"

"Friendly, aren't they?" asked SeaHawk, looking ready for a fight.

"Shhh," Adora hushed him. "We're here in the name of peace. I am Queen Adora and this is King SeaHawk of Eternos."

"Let them go," came a commanding voice from the canopy above. Kittrina jumped down before Adora and SeaHawk. "They have come in search of answers, as you would expect. Let them have them."

"My thank you, Lady Kittrina," Adora replied.

The Cat-Woman led them down a trail through the forest. The Elves had seemingly vanished from sight. Shortly, the trio came to a small castle in an isolated field.

"Right on in," Kittrina said, waving her hands towards the open doors.

Adora and SeaHawk walked in. "Nice place," Hawk joked.

"Yes."

"Any idea what we're going to say?"

"Nope."

A pair of doors opened at the end of the long corridor. Within sat King Shorn, Granamyr, King Paw, Jacob of the Widgets, and King Jade. Before them was a long wooden table, pilled with papers and scrolls.

"This is not a surprise," Shorn said, looking up.

"Great leaders," Adora addressed. "I come to you on a mission of mercy. Eternia needs you."

"Why is that?" asked Jacob.

"Skeletor has renewed his war against the forces of good," SeaHawk answered. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"More than that," Adora added. "We know what the Cosmic Enforcers have done. We're looking into fixing it. But we need your support."

"You shall not have it," Paw grunted. "We were told the deal that were made. That world no longer belongs to us."

Granamyr lifted his hand. "Your time here is wasted. I recommend you return home and make peace with your while you can."

Adora and SeaHawk were suddenly overcome by an intense light. The next thing they knew, they were back in the forest.

"Well . . . that didn't go so well."

Adora frowned. "No, I'm afraid it didn't."

With that, she used her stone to return them to Eternia.

* * *

Adam had his arms wrapped around Teela's waist as they watched the sunset. Despite everything that happening and the feeling of tension riding along his shoulders, he felt better than he had since his journey into the underground. Coming clean, coming out with all that information . . . it was such a relief.

"We haven't had much of a chance to talk," Teela said suddenly.

"Yeah."

"Listen, Adam, this whole Zodak and Cosmic Enforcer thing . . . it's had you bothered for a while . . ."

He nodded. "Yeah. Teela, I'm sorry. I really am. I guess learning that I've just been a tool in this stupid . . ."

"Shush," she ordered, putting a finger to his lips. "I don't care. I love you, Adam. I love you with all my heart. I don't give a damn about tools or toys or balances of powers. All I know is that there has been a war on Eternia since before I was born. It's been terrible and the fact that it's the result of nothing more than a science experiment angers me. But this war . . . it's brought us together.

"Adam, despite Zodak, we've witnessed things we could never have seen otherwise. We've done things that no ordinary person could ever do. We've forged alliances that have been separated since before the Zodak came here. And that goes double for you, Adam. Double. I know that now everything has been out in the open and revealed. But what we experienced these past eleven years compares nothing to what we would have experienced if not for the manipulation.

"I know this has been very hard for you to accept, but for better or worse, it's happened. And if Skeletor attacks - and it's only a matter of time - then I will fight next to you. Even if you don't draw that sword of yours, I will fight next to you. Because I love you. I love you. I love you with all my heart. I will never leave you."

Adam kissed her deeply. And he knew in his heart what he had to do . . .

"I have to go," she said, sighing. "I promised Addison a snack."

"What are you making?" Adam asked, releasing her. His hands went into his pockets and he felt for the gift that Veena had given him.

"Apple dumplings."

He smiled. "Okay. I'll be by later, all right?"

She nodded. "All right. I love you."

"I love you too."

The two kissed again and then she was off to find her son. Adam lingered on the balcony for a few moments, then turned around. He had business to take care of.

After arriving at the Starship Eternia, he activated Gleep and U-R.

"I need a secure channel to Primus," he ordered. "As tight as you can get it."

"Who?" asked U-R as Gleep went to work.

"Master Sebrian."

Moments later, an image of Master Sebrian appeared on Adam's monitor.

"Adam! So good to see you!"

"The same here, Master Sebrian," Adam answered. "How are things on Primus?"

"Quiet, for once. And you?"

"Wish it was like that here, but we have some problems coming up. I've got a secure line here, but how about you?"

Sebrian looked off-screen for a few seconds, then nodded. "Secure."

"Good. I need your help, Master Sebrian. The Cosmic Enforcers have done something to Eternia. Something long ago, but it's . . . well, listen, do you still have contacts in the Galactic Council?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good. Because for what I have planned, we're going to need their support."

And with that, Adam began to tell Master Sebrian his plan . . .

* * *

"It is done."

Marzo looked up and saw Skeletor as he held up his new Havoc Staff. "Fantastic," Marzo grunted.

"Don't be impatient, Marzo. Despite the minor set-backs, everything is going exactly as I have planned. The Havoc Staff was only the first step in the next phase."

Sighing, Marzo looked to his new 'master.' "And what would the next phase be?"

"Snake Mountain," Skeletor replied. "And then, a stop back at Denebria."

"At what point do we actually take the fight to our enemies?"

Skeletor did his best impression of a smile. He stepped out of the bunker that he had established at the edge of the Valley of Storms. Faker and Marzo followed him.

"Patience, President Marzo," Skeletor chided. "Everything comes to he who waits."


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Teela was doing dishes when she heard the door to her apartment open. "Hey!" Adam called out.

"Shhh," she hushed. "Addison's in bed."

"Sorry," Adam replied.

"You're late," she said lightly, still doing the dishes.

"Yeah, sorry about that, too. I was speaking with Master Sebrian back on Primus."

"And?" she asked, soaking a pan. "There's Apple dumpling on the counter."

"Thanks," he said, kissing her cheek. But he didn't go over to it. "He's up for it, though. Says he'll do what he can to present our proposal to the Galactic Council."

Teela nodded, making a mental note of it. "Okay, sounds good."

Adam wrapped his arms around waist again, just like he had back on the balcony a few hours earlier. "Hey."

She dried her hands. "Hey."

He pushed his cheek against hers, strands of her red hair pressing between. "I love you."

"I love you too. You're awfully affectionate tonight."

"I am," he said to her, kissing her on the lips. She placed her hands on his. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Close your eyes."

She nodded and closed them, her back still to Adam. Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out the gift from Veena. Teela – eyes still closed – felt something wrap around her forehead then move down over her eyes and tie back to the back of her head.

"What is this?"

"Open your eyes," Adam said, moving.

She opened them and literally saw nothing but red. Her hands went to work, untying the simple knot. The red cloth was pulled off and sat in her hands. It was a ribbon . . .

Teela looked to Adam and gasped. He was on one knee, eyes wide and blue and wet.

"I have another proposal to make tonight, Teela."

"Adam . . ."

"Marry me."

Tears filled her eyes. "Adam . . . I . . ."

"Marry me."

"I . . . I love you . . . but . . . Addison . . . Adam, it just can't be me."

Adam nodded. "It would be an honor to call him my son."

Teela about cried. Her face turned bright red and tears rolled freely down her cheeks. "Yes, then. Yes. YES! ADAM, YES!"

He was up in a flash and took her in his arms. They kissed. They kissed and kissed.

In the face of danger . . .

With enemies lurking . . .

Adam and Teela were engaged to be married.

THE EPIC "MASTERS OF THE UNIVERSE" SAGA CONCLUDES IN THE UP-COMING **"ENDINGS AND EPILOGUES – BOOK ONE: PROTECTION"** COMING SOON!

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So . . . that's it. I hope you all liked this look at the various worlds in the MOTU universe. Obviously, there's more to come. The final installment of my MASTERS OF THE UNIVERSE fan-saga is coming. I . . . I'm surprisingly emotional right now. That scene was one I've been wanting to write for months now. But more than that, I face now the end of this crazy project that's been with me for five years.

Thanks for reading! Please stick around for ENDINGS AND EPILOGUES coming soon!

W


End file.
